The present invention relates to a paper feeder apparatus.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine is equipped with a paper feeder apparatus which has both an automatic paper feeder mechanism (i.e., a cassette paper feeder mechanism) for feeding paper sheets contained in a cassette through a paper feed member such as a paper feed roller which is detachably disposed with respect to the paper sheets, and also a manual feeder mechanism for feeding paper sheets through a manual feeder guide.
However, if the user wishes to copy a document which has a different size from that of another document immediately after the latter document has been continuously copied using the automatic paper cassette, the user must replace the currently used automatic paper cassette with a paper cassette of a desired size, thus resulting in time-consuming operation and degrading operability.
In a paper feeder apparatus which can perform cassette paper feed and manual paper feed using a single paper cassette, the driving force from a solenoid or the like is transmitted to or withdrawn from the paper feeder mechanism so as to bring the paper feed roller into contact with or to separate it from the paper sheet to be fed. The paper feeder mechanism which is currently selected is indicated on the control panel. For this reason, a display control device becomes complex. Furthermore, in an apparatus having a plurality of automatic paper feeder mechanisms which are vertically aligned and mounted on the apparatus whose control panel indicates a mechanism selected by the user, the selection buttons and the indicator contents are increased. As a result, the user is confused by the complex operation.